chandelier
by LastMelodya
Summary: Hari ini, kukembalikan mimpimu. [ #librettonouta; birthday fic for levi ]


**Disclaimer** : All characters belong to Hajime Isayama. Chandelier belong to Sia. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

 **Warning** : au, miss typo(s), misinterpretation, and other stuffs.

 **Note** : _untuk levi; i hate u but hanji loves u, damn_. if u don't mind, disarankan dengerin chandelier dulu sebelum baca ini. happy reading!

* * *

 ** _.:ch_** _and_ ** _elier:._**

.

* * *

 _[ Dunia ini terlampau gelap. Terlampau membutakan mata pada warna selain hitam dan abu-abu. Pada segelas alkohol yang menyembunyikan masa lalu, pada cokelat di sepasang mata yang menyembilu. ]_

 _._

 _._

i.

Ia tak pernah ingat alkohol pertamanya, yang membakar kerongkongannya, mengadiksi lidahnya, membawanya dalam panas-panas sementara dan kepada hidup yang hampir lelah dilewatinya. Setiap gelas terasa pertama, maka Levi tak pernah berhenti, dan lagi—tambah lagi, hingga kepalanya yang terlalu kurang ajar tak mampu lagi merespons hal-hal seperti hangover, seperti orang-orang yang kemudian mabuk dan melayang-layang pada dunia yang lebih fana, yang membahagiakan, yang tak tahu apa itu penderitaan.

Dulu, dulu sekali, ia lebih memilih menyayat nadinya sampai anyirnya darah mendominasi penciuman. Atau, berdiri di seberang jembatan untuk kemudian diteriaki orang-orang yang selalu lebih dulu datang. Suatu waktu pun, ia pernah menuang puluh-puluh obat untuk kemudian ia telan, menunggu napasnya tersekat. Tapi yang terjadi hanya perutnya yang bergejolak dan seluruh cairan ia muntahkan, tanpa terkecuali. Setelah itu, hidup kembali menghampirinya. Menertawakan dan berkata bahwa mendekati ajal hanya menambah penderitaan.

Maka, Levi menyerah. Penyerahan dirinya bukan dalam bentuk kesadaran hati yang kemudian membuatnya hidup lebih baik, tidak. Tapi, Levi pikir, ada hal-hal yang kemudian dapat membuat hidupnya cepat berhenti, hal-hal yang tak memerlukan rasa sakit, yang bisa ia lakukan setiap hari—setiap waktu, bahkan memunculkan panas yang membuatnya nikmat.

Senikmat alkohol kesekian yang kemudian ia sesap bersama dengan seorang lagi, yang tawanya begitu lebar, terlampau kuat. Racauannya tak pernah Levi tangkap, namun, selalu berakhir tangisan. Imunnya tak sekuat Levi maka ia akan jatuh di gelas keempat—atau, kelima, menangis sejadi-jadinya, menggaruk lagi sisa-sisa sayatan yang mencuat di pergelangan tangan (ini mengingatkan Levi pada dirinya sendiri, begitu sama), sampai Levi lupa akan gelasnya sendiri. Ia rengkuh tubuh itu, ia bawa ke mana pun (yang bukan pada mendekati ajal), ia gapai jari-jemarinya, yang gemetar akan angin-angin malam, beradu pada isak tangis dan teriakan yang tak terbatas.

"Kembalikan. Kembalikan. Kembalikan."

Levi mengerjapkan matanya, mengembus sisa-sisa aroma alkohol yang masih terasa pekat, menarik tubuh itu dan menutup dua kelopak matanya. Bisiknya terlalu pelan, terlalu berkonvergen dengan dentum musik yang menyakitkan telinga. Tapi, Levi yakin ia didengar. Ia akan didengar, dan selalu didengar.

"Dunia ini terlampau gelap. Tak ada yang berbeda kalaupun kau bisa melihat."

Levi mencengkeram kuat kepalan di tangannya. Melihat pada dunia yang tak ada lagi warnanya. Seandainya ia bisa mabuk, melayangkan fantasi pada warna-warna yang tak pernah ia dapatkan lagi.

Tapi ia tidak mabuk, ia tidak akan pernah mabuk.

.

* * *

ii.

Namanya Hanji Zoe dan ia buta sejak usia tujuh belas tahun menyapa hidupnya. Kecelakaan. Tak sempat dihindari. Levi mengingat bagaimana pertama kali perempuan itu bercerita, dengan air mata yang tak lagi ada dan darah-darah mengering di pergelangan tangan. "Aku ingin jadi ahli astronom," katanya. "Tapi ahli astronom tidak buta."

Levi mencuri satu-dua sesap alkoholnya ketika itu. Tak membiarkan hidup memberi tubuhnya istirahat, dan ia tetap terjaga mendengar Hanji walau berjam-jam kemudian.

Levi tak pernah ingin berbagi, meskipun itu rasa sakit. Ia tak pernah menceritakan apa pun meski ia hampir tahu seluruh cerita hidup Hanji yang menyakitkan. Ia membiarkan tangannya kemudian menggapai, di antara alkohol yang menyita hidupnya, merusak badannya, mengalihkan dunianya, Hanji ada di kelima jari sebelah kanannya. Tak perlu alasan, sebab Levi memang tak memiliki alasan. Tidak cinta, tidak cita. Toh, ia tidak lagi butuh cinta. Hanji pun. Mungkin, mungkin mereka hanya mencari-cari. Mencari kebenaran akan perjalanan hidup mereka yang sesungguhnya tidak lagi sehat.

Hidup terkadang memilih orang-orang yang salah. Mematikan yang ingin hidup dan menghidupkan yang ingin mati. Membiarkan Hanji hidup dalam buta dan mimpinya yang tak akan pernah terwujud, membiarkan Levi hidup dalam hancur-hancur yang tak akan pernah bisa ia temukan lagi perekatnya.

Hidup ini terlampau gelap, seperti dunia mereka. Dan yang Levi lihat pun tak lebih dari monokromatis. Hitam. Abu.

(Atau cokelat di mata Hanji, yang selalu membuatnya berpaling tak ingin kembali.)

.

* * *

iii.

Terkadang, Levi mencari-cari di balik hujan.

Ketika rintiknya menahan Levi untuk sekadar pergi ke bar—atau ke minimarket terdekat (karena persediaan alkoholnya habis, tak tersisa), serta petrikornya membuat Levi kepayang, dan duduk, di sisi kursi untuk kemudian membayangi hal-hal yang sepatutnya tak pernah ia ingat-ingat lagi. Mungkin decitan mobil dan suara teriakan misterius, yang membuat Levi segera memejamkan mata tak ingin meneruskan. Ia menaruh telapak tangan di sisi kepala kanan-kiri, dan menahan napasnya yang mulai bekerja tak beraturan.

Dulu, di saat seperti ini, ia akan mengambil cutter, atau memecahkan gelas untuk kemudian ia goreskan pada permukaan kulitnya. Tapi Levi yang sekarang hanya perlu menutup telinga, dan mata, dan lagi-lagi membiarkan aroma hujan menyentuh penciumannya, membuatnya membayangi hal-hal yang lain, yang sehangat aroma tanah basah dan imajinya jatuh pada cokelat-cokelat sepekat tanah—mata Hanji.

Napas Levi tak lagi tersekat, namun sembilu menusuk pada sudut di hatinya.

Mata Hanji yang ada dalam bayangannya begitu hidup, begitu penuh akan mimpi-mimpi pencari bintang. Senyumnya masih mencapai mata dan kacamatanya yang terkadang melorot sampai hidung menjadi penghias betapa jujurnya kebahagiaan di mata itu.

Mata Hanji yang sekarang begitu kosong. Jauh akan kelap-kelip sinar hidup dan memandang jauh tak menemukan titik fokus. Bingkai kacamatanya yang terpasang seolah menjadi penutup ketidaksempurnaan itu, meski itu tak cukup, sebab ia perlu kacamata-kacamata lain yang dipasang kepada seluruh tubuhnya yang hampir tak bernyawa.

Terkadang Levi berpikir, apa yang akan Hanji katakan ketika perempuan itu melihat matanya? Matanya yang mungkin sama, yang tak lagi punya kelip hidup dan sering memandang jauh tanpa titik fokus. Mata Levi tidak buta, tapi, ia jauh lebih buruk tentang penglihatan yang ada di dunia ini. Tak ada lagi warna, bahagia. Ia hanya melihat penderitaan yang tak lekas dijemput ajal. Levi lebih memilih menutup mata dan kabur pada bayang-bayang yang tak lagi ada di hidup ini.

Tapi, Levi berpikir lagi.

Jika Hanji bisa melihat, mungkin ia akan membenci Levi hanya dengan lewat satu tatap saja.

Ia tak lagi bisa bersembunyi di balik gelap-gelap yang Hanji punya. Levi tak mungkin bisa merengkuhnya dalam lima jari dan meski was-was menghampiri tapi ia tetap bisa bertahan dan menjadi pegangan gadis itu.

Levi tak lagi bisa menyembunyikan, gurat-gurat luka di pergelangan tangannya, di selip nadi lehernya, atau kaki kirinya yang sedikit pincang karena insiden yang ia buat sendiri beberapa tahun lalu.

Terkadang Levi ingin egois;

 _Biarkan Hanji seperti ini._

.

* * *

iv.

"Besok kau ulang tahun."

Hanji meraba pada malam yang tak lagi nyaman, mengembus embun di kubikel mobil Levi yang tak dipasang mesin penghangatnya.

"Benarkah? Aku lupa."

Hanji terkekeh, membuat kepala Levi yang pusing karena alkohol—selalu—sedikit meringan dan menemukan kenyamanannya. "Dengar, ya, meski aku tidak bisa melihat, tapi perhitunganku selalu yang paling tepat."

Levi ingin melepaskan senyum, namun kilat di mata Hanji menahannya kembali. Ia gigit permukaan dalam bibirnya, keras, hingga anyir ia rasakan dan berhasil, senyum tak berhasil keluar.

"Masih pentingkah sebuah ulang tahun untuk kita?"

"Aku toh tak bilang penting." Hanji menyela. "Aku hanya tak ingin melupakan satu momen, yang ternyata masih bisa kita lewati."

Levi tak menjawab. Sudah berapa lama mereka melewati hidup menyakitkan ini bersama? Pikirnya.

"Haruskah kita bersyukur? Atau haruskah kita marah pada Tuhan karena masih di sini, Levi?"

Ada napas yang lagi-lagi tersekat. Hanji menoleh, mencari-cari meski tak menemukan apa pun dalam pandangannya. Ia merasakan itu, Levi yang kembali mencengkeram kemudi dengan kencang, dan kemudian, menepikan mobil sebelum hal bodoh kembali terjadi.

Mobil berhenti, mesin dimatikan.

Di kubikel itu, hela napas Levi mendominasi. Hanji meraba-raba, menggapai lengan Levi yang begitu kasar, merengkuhnya dalam lima jari—sebagaimana Levi melakukan untuknya. Terdiam, merasakan sisa-sisa emosi yang kemudian menjadi bumerang.

Levi tak bisa mendengar apa-apa. Kecuali satu; suara Hanji.

"Maafkan aku, harusnya aku tak bertanya lagi."

Sebelah tangan Levi yang tersisa memegang kepalanya. Ia butuh alkohol. Ia butuh menghilangkan bayang-bayang ini.

"Seharusnya aku bersyukur, karena masih ada kau di sini, Levi."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Levi ingin kembali menyayat pergelangan tangannya, ceruk nadi di lehernya, menabrakkan mobilnya.

Ia mencengkeram kencang kepalanya, merasakan tangan Hanji yang semakin menghangat, mendorongnya untuk merasakan nyaman yang seharusnya tak boleh ia rasakan. Dan Levi tak bisa. Alkohol mungkin tak mampu lagi menolongnya atas rasa ini, atas rasa bersalah yang bertahun-tahun terpendam dan tak mampu ia keluarkan. Bayang-bayang mata Hanji, kelip mimpinya yang hilang, cokelatnya yang begitu cantik untuk kemudian Levi rengkuh segala kebahagiaannya.

Levi menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Ia tak seharusnya berpegangan pada dunia lagi.

.

* * *

v.

25 Desember yang ia lalui berikutnya lebih tenang dari malam-malam sebelumnya.

Ia berbaring di rumah sakit dan Hanji ada di ranjang sebelahnya, tertidur, infus terpasang dan begitu pun Levi. Bedanya adalah, Levi mampu melihatnya, mampu menangkap keberadaannya, sedangkan Hanji, tidak. Ia tak tahu Levi di sana, apa yang akan Levi lakukan, dan mengapa Levi melakukan ini.

Tapi, ia tak perlu tahu. Hanji tak perlu tahu sebab memang begitulah seharusnya. Ia tak perlu tahu, bahkan sejak awal, Hanji tak perlu tahu.

Sebagaimana ia tak pernah tahu mengapa Levi hadir di dalam hidupnya; sebagaimana ia tak pernah tahu mengapa Levi selalu menjadi penopang hidupnya; sebagaimana ia tak pernah tahu alasan di balik luka-luka di tubuh Levi; sebagaimana ia tak pernah tahu mengapa Levi terus merusak tubuh dan hidupnya pada alkohol; sebagaimana ia tak pernah tahu, mengapa Levi begitu tak menyukai memandang matanya yang cantik; sebagaimana ia tak pernah tahu, mengapa Levi tak ingin memberitahu.

"Sabar sebentar, Hanji. Kau akan melihat bintang-bintang lagi setelah ini."

Levi kemudian memejamkan matanya, merasakan bagaimana ahli medis mengambil alih tubuhnya, pada bagian-bagian tertentu—kepada matanya.

Levi akan mengingat jelas-jelas, gelap seperti apa yang Hanji rasakan selama ini. Gelap seperti apa yang bertahun-tahun Hanji rasakan karena semua warna telah Levi curi. Gelap seperti apa, yang membuat hidupmu benar-benar 'tanpa warna'.

Levi mungkin tak akan kembali, atau mungkin kembali, ia belum dapat memutuskan. Apakah ia mampu kembali bertahan pada hidup setelah dunianya menggelap, namun dosanya perlahan menghilang. Apakah ia mampu menahan judgmental dari tatap Hanji yang nantinya menuntut, yang tak lagi mampu ia lihat (mata cokelat itu, akankah berubah hitam seperti matanya? Pemikiran bodoh), dan apakah ia mampu melepaskan segala beban yang selama ini ia tahan kuat-kuat.

Levi akan memikirkannya nanti. Toh, belum tentu Tuhan akan menghidupkannya lagi setelah ini.

Karena yang terpenting, inilah saatnya.

Inilah saatnya ia menebus segala dosa-dosanya pada Hanji, dan membuat mimpi perempuan itu kembali.

"Aku ingin jadi ahli astronom, tapi ahli astronom tidak buta."

 _Dunia ini terlampau gelap. Dan mungkin, **mungkin** , mungkin memang akan berbeda jika Hanji bisa melihat._

Sebab Hanji akan menjadi ahli astronom yang bisa melihat segalanya, nanti.

.

* * *

vi.

Ketika Hanji terbangun dan matanya kembali menangkap jutaan spektrum yang membuatnya silau untuk beberapa saat, ia menemukannya.

 _("Maafkan aku yang telah mencuri penglihatanmu beberapa tahun lalu._

 _Dan maafkan aku, karena terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakannya sedari awal._

 _Hari ini, kukembalikan mimpimu.")_

.

.

[]


End file.
